


The Arrangement

by Cevvie



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cevvie/pseuds/Cevvie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Orsino squeezed his eyes shut and tried to pretend that this wasn’t happening. That he wasn’t being bent over the desk in his office. That he hadn’t entered into some strange, perverted agreement with the man who held him down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't usually the sort of fic I write and I did it partly to see if I could write something explicit.  
> I also did it because there is just not enough Orsino smut out there. :)  
> Many thanks go to my beta reader [Pixie_Sophii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Sophii/).

He couldn’t help letting out a soft cry as the right side of his face made contact with the smooth surface of his desk. The hand tangled in his hair tightened its grip and a gruff “shh” reminded him to keep his mouth closed.

Orsino squeezed his eyes shut and tried to pretend that this wasn’t happening. That he wasn’t being bent over the desk in his office. That he hadn’t entered into some strange, perverted agreement with the man who held him down. He’d had to put up with many things in the Gallows over the years but this was new to him. New and frightening. New and thrilling.

He tried to shift, to make himself more comfortable but his head was pushed against the desk again and Orsino froze. He wasn’t sure where this was going, Maker knows he wasn’t even sure how it began, but one thing was certain. He was not the one in control here.

There was shuffling behind him and the sound of armour grinding against itself. Wherever this was going, whatever was going to happen, it would happen now and Orsino tried to ready himself for all the theories his brain had conjured so far.

Roughly and with no warning Orsino felt his robes being rolled up over his backside and his thin smallclothes were quickly tugged down. A shiver of fear and a gasp escaped him and a quiet chuckle answered. 

Then nothing. No sounds, no further movement, nothing. If it weren’t for the hand still holding his head, pushing it against the smooth grain of his desk, Orsino could have almost believed he was alone in the room. He took the moment to consider his position, both his current physical one and within the hierarchy of the Circle. If anyone were to come in at this moment what would they find? The First Enchanter of the Kirkwall Circle bent over his desk, bare arse on show, penis limply hanging between his legs. What would happen to him then?

His musing was cut off as the hand holding his hair moved and his buttocks were pulled slowly apart. Then nothing again and Orsino fought the urge to turn and look at his ‘partner’. Outside he could hear Templars passing his office door. They wouldn’t come in of course; they’d knock then leave when he gave no reply. No, realistically he knew the only person who would ever just walk in was Meredith. He quickly wondered what time it was and realised she’d probably be in bed.

There was movement behind him and Orsino stole a glance, just a quick look over his shoulder. Eyebrows rose to greet him then slowly the entire head sank out of sight.  
“Head down.” Was the only instruction to Orsino and, Maker forgive him, he obeyed it.

No sooner had his head touched the desk again then Orsino jerked it back up. Hot, wetness probed his hole and a moan escaped him as a tongue slowly entered him. This was all new to him and the sensations washing over Orsino threatened to overwhelm him. 

He could feel his body reacting and his cock twitching into life as the tongue was replaced by an oiled finger. Carefully, Orsino would say even gently, the finger was worked in and out with each push eliciting a soft moan from him.

He was fully hard now and desperately wanted to reach down and touch himself. But would it be allowed? This game was new to Orsino, its rules unclear and punishments unknown. A second digit joined the first and Orsino let his head drop back down onto the desk. It was better to presume he would not be allowed and to remain still as previously instructed.

The two fingers inside curled slightly without warning and Orsino let out a loud gasp. He heard the familiar chuckle behind him again and the rustle of clothing. 

“Thought you might enjoy that.”

“I-” Orsino began but his words failed him as the fingers continued to work their magic. They were being twisted slightly each time they were withdrawn and Orsino could feel his body pulsing with each thrust.

By the time a third finger was inserted Orsino felt he would be driven mad if his cock remained untouched. Pre-cum dripped silently down and Orsino idly wondered how much of it had gotten on his robes. He was moaning with every movement now and was vague aware that the other man had begun to stroke himself.

Orsino couldn’t tell how long they’d been in the office or how long they’d been in this position. On the one hand it felt like forever, something he was strangely comfortable with as the thrusting fingers quickened their pace. However on the other hand it seemed as though no time at all had passed as Orsino could feel himself edging closer to orgasm. 

Well-oiled digits were setting a brutal pace, accompanied by low grunts as their owner continued to pump his own penis in time. Orsino found himself pushing back against the fingers, holding himself up with his hand to stop his hips from hitting the hard side of the desk.

Orsino could feel his orgasm building, the surge of emotions and sensations was gaining steam and his thighs were beginning to tremble with the intensity. All thoughts of his location or situation were lost as Orsino’s orgasm crashed over him, each wave of pleasure causing the mage to spasm as he came. 

He wasn’t sure if he blacked out or not and if he was perfectly honest he didn’t care. Orsino slumped over the desk, his whole body shaking and his knees threatening to give way. The fingers had been removed and the whole hand rested on his backside as the other man brought himself to climax.

It was only after Orsino heard the obscenely loud moan from behind him that he snapped his head up, instantly worried that his own had been as loud. Thick, hot cum splattered across Orsino’s buttocks and for the first time he turned to fully face his ‘companion’.

Armour was already back in its proper place and if it were not for the flush in the man’s cheeks no one would have known of the events which had just taken place in the office.

“You might want to wipe yourself before pulling down your robes First Enchanter.” There was amusement in his voice. Of course there was. This was just a game after all, one which Orsino was determined to play again.

“Be sure no one sees you leave.” Was all Orsino could think to say. Some small way to regain control even as he stood there naked from the waist down. His robes still bunched around his hips, semen slowly dribbling down his thighs.

All traces of earlier embarrassment were leaving him and Orsino felt surprisingly empowered. Perhaps he could be in control next time? Perhaps he could take this further on his terms? Orsino opened his mouth to speak again but the other man gave another infuriating chuckle.

A cold gauntlet covered hand mischievously slapped his backside, accompanied by a wink and a smirk as he passed Orsino and opened the office door.

“No one ever does. See you tomorrow night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, this is my first time. So if you see anything that needs changing/isn't right let me know.


End file.
